totallyfandomcom-20200213-history
Otherwordly Lair
Beyond the world, there are things that wait and things that watch. Call to them, greet them, and invite them in. Beware, for they may accept your invitation. You invoke the power of the Alrisen whose token you bear to transform an area around you. The area can be as small as a 30-foot cube or as large as 120-foot cube. If you can cast this spell in the same area every day for a year, the spell lasts until dispelled.The spell creates the following effects within the area. When you cast this spell, you can specify creatures as friends who are immune to the effects. Creatures that have been marked by the Alrisen whose token you have used are also immune to the effects, as are creatures who you choose to allow at the time of their entry. The entire lair pulses with eldritch power. Dispel magiccast on the area removes only one of the following effects if it succeeds, not the entire area. That spell’s caster chooses which effect to end. Only when all its effects are gone is this spell dispelled. * Difficult Terrain. You can fill any number of 5-foot squares on the ground with difficult terrain. This terrain appears in a manner fitting for the Alrisen, such as the grasping hands of the dead, eerie tentacles, burning stakes of wood, or semisolid bars of radiant light. The obstacles move aside for and close behind creatures that are immune to this effect. * Otherworldly Inscriptions. You can fill any number of 5-foot squares on the ground that aren’t filled with difficult terrain with murals, runes, scratchings, etchings, or other sigils. A creature that steps on a sigil takes 1d6 damage of a type fitting to the Alrisen patron, as the defensive magic unleashes scorching fire, chilling ocean water, radiant energy, or the cruel necrotic power of the grave. To a creature immune to this effect, the inscriptions whisper in eerie voices or recount the stories of heroes from distant worlds. * Eldritch Servants. You can call forth up to eight servants from the Alrisen whose token you’ve used to cast the spell. These servants are the potential familiars listed for warlocks who’ve chosen the Pact of the Chain feature, or other creatures with a CR of 1 or lower. If any creature not immune to this effect enters the warded area, the eldritch servants fight until they have drive off or slain the intruders. The servants also obey your spoken commands (no action required by you) that you issue while in the area. If you don’t give them commands and no intruders are present, the servants do nothing other than patrol and dwell within the lair. The servants can’t leave the otherworldly lair. When the spell ends, they disappear. * Deadly Trap. Choose one spell that you can cast with a duration of “Instantaneous” that deals damage and has a casting time of one action or bonus action. You can decide on a trap that will cause the spell to be cast, triggering when a creature takes an action that you specify when you create the lair, such as touching a certain object or speaking a certain phrase. Once the trap triggers, it cannot do so again until at least one hour has passed. Category:Level 7 Spell Category:Transmutation Category:Sorcerer Spells Category:Warlock Spells Category:Compendium of Forgotten Secrets